Land of the living
by Soapiefan
Summary: Jackson has had an accident, Aaron's waiting for him to wake up. Mild smut.


Jackson may be in a coma but he could hear everything that was being said. For the last how many days, he really wasn't sure, he could feel someone hold his hand. He was pretty sure it was Aaron. He'd recognise those hands anywhere. He sat and held Jackson's hand but Jackson never heard his voice once, it was like he was on mute. He heard his mam go on about how he'd get better and be awake in no time at all. He heard paddy ask how he'd been doing, even directly asking Aaron things but he had yet to hear Aaron reply. He'd even heard his dad. Now that had been a shock, he hadn't spoken to his dad since he came out really. He hated 'gays' but yet here he was at his bedside with his boyfriend holding his hand. Jackson wondered if there had been any fights when they were outside the room but from what he felt every time he was slightly aware of anything Aaron was always the one holding his hand. The voices had gone quiet, everyone had left for the night, he supposed. But he could still feel the pressure on his hand. He wished he could make Aaron know that he felt him, that it was ok.

Later that night as Aaron sat holding Jackson's hand and starting at the damaged face of his boyfriend he finally found his voice. It had been three days since the accident, no he amended, three days since he had caused the accident. Whispering, his face lying on Jackson's stomach looking up at his face he started to talk to Jackson:

'Jackson, I don't know of you can hear me but I hope you can. I'm so sorry about what I said, I never meant to hurt you. I never should have been so bloody stupid as to ring you when you were driving. This is all my fucking fault. You know when you said that when I fall in love I'd know, well I know Jackson, I know. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I know I did this to you and it's killing me, if I'd just been able to say it earlier you'd never have gotten back into your van, you'd never have needed to reach for your phone. I am so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me, you can't leave me know just when I've realised I love ya. Please Jackson, come back, come back to me. Please, I'm begging. Don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do if you don't wake up. Jackson, jay please, please, I need you. Please come back to me. Please…'

Tears streaming down his face as he poured his heart out he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Turning his eyes to their intertwined hands he felt the pressure again, it was definitely movement, Jackson was squeezing his hand.

'Jackson, jay if you can hear me do that again' Aaron begged. Jackson gently squeezed his hand again. Looking up at his face Aaron saw Jackson's big brown soulful eyes looking back at him.

'You're awake!' Aaron pointed out somewhat redundantly.

'Yeah' was all Jackson managed to croak out.

'Do you need water babe, will I get you something. Will I call the doctor or your mam? What, what'll I do? What do I do?' Aaron was so shocked that Jackson was awake that all sense had left him, all he knew was that the man he loved and who hopefully still loved him back was awake. Pouring out a glass of water he handed the glass too Jackson with a straw in it.

Suddenly and without really thinking it through Aaron moved up Jackson's torso and kissed him longingly on the mouth.

'God Jay, I was so scared'

'I heard you' was all Jackson said.

Aaron looking at his boyfriend simply asked 'which bit?' to which Jackson replied 'all of it'

'Jay, it's true. All of it, I didn't realise what I felt for you was love until you drove off and left me. When I heard the crash..' unable to continue with the lump in his throat Aaron looked away to try to collect himself, coughing to clear his throat he continued 'when I heard the crash I thought I'd lost you. I realised then that if I'd lost you for good I wouldn't be able to survive. I love you Jackson, with all my heart. I love you so much. The last few days have been complete torture. We didn't know what to expect when you woke up. God Jay, I'm so happy you're awake'

'Me too Aaron, me too' tears now streaming down his face Aaron moved to kiss them gently away being careful of the cuts and bruises around his love's face. He gently lais a hand on Jackson's torso and finally found his boyfriends lips. Kissing his with so much feeling and love they became breathless.

'Aaron, I love you so much. I'm sorry about leaving. I was just so hurt.'

'Can I make it up to you? What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, I swear'

'Well you can kiss me again that's for sure'

Kissing Jackson deeply Aaron's hand began stroking his stomach unconsciously. He hadn't realised he was doing it until he heard a groan come from Jackson. Standing up he broke the kiss worried that he had gone too far. Reaching up to stop him Jackson put his hand around Aaron's neck 'where are you goin?' he enquired with the sexy smile that Aaron had missed over the last few days.

'Nowhere babe, just didn't want to hurt you'

Moving over in the bed Jackson patted the space beside him and said 'hop in'

Moving carefully onto the bed beside his injured boyfriend Aaron lay on his side trying to be as careful as possible. He rested his head on his hand so he was propped up enough to look at Jackson without making Jackson strain himself. Running his free hand over Jackson's torso and chest he was just trying to reassure himself that Jackson really was ok. He couldn't believe that he was ok, he was sure he'd lost him forever. A tear rolling down his face at the thought Jackson swiped it away with his thumb.

'You don't need to cry, I'm ok. I swear. Little stiff but otherwise I'm ok.' Jackson assured him 'but you need to stop doing that' he added as an afterthought nodding at Aaron's trailing hand.

Aaron pulled his hand away 'oh god, am I hurting you?' he asked suddenly terrified that he'd hurt his boyfriend physically.

'No, just turning me on and the last thing I need is a stiffy with a doctor walking in on us' he replied with a smirk.

Looking away from Jackson's face Aaron noticed that his boyfriend was very aroused by what he could see. Tented just at the crotch were his bedclothes. Running his hand down the bedding on over Jackson's member he felt Jackson jerk at the touch.

'Did I hurt you?'

'No' sighed Jackson 'just can't believe that one little touch from you can turn me on this much. It won't go down.'

'I could help with that if you wanted?' Aaron offered with a smirk.

'Oh, really?' Jackson replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Looking around Aaron put his hand under Jackson's bedclothes. Jackson was only in a hospital gown so slipping his hand under he was surprised to find that Jackson didn't have any boxers on. Gently stroking his boyfriend he kissed Jackson on the neck causing Jackson to sigh contentedly. Eyes sliding closed at the ministrations from his boyfriend Jackson could feel nothing but happiness.

Sliding his thumb over Jackson's slit Aaron removed his hand and licked his finger clean staring at his boyfriend as he did. Moving off the bed to reposition himself he lowered the blankets and lifted Jackson's gown. Slowly moving his mouth to Jackson's member he licked the tip before drawing it into the warm cavern of his mouth. Sighing happily Jackson enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth on him. Slowly building speed as the sucking increased. Jackson couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud as Aaron started to deep throat him. Pushing himself further into Aaron's mouth he could feel vibrations around his member as Aaron began humming. Sucking as he moved up the shaft Jackson could feel that he was close. Engulfing his member again Aaron lightly grazed his teeth against Jackson's member just as he liked it. He could feel Jackson beginning to tense up and he knew about the same time as Jackson did, that he was about to come. Peaking Jackson released himself into Aaron's mouth. Aaron took all Jackson gave before licking once more for good measure and then releasing him.

Pulling Jackson's gown back down and fixing his blankets back around him, Aaron leaned up and kissed his boyfriend with fervour. 'Welcome back to the land of the living love'


End file.
